Patch 2.2.0 (Release Notes)
World of Warcraft PTR Patch 2.2.0 The latest patch notes can always be found at: General * Resilience Rating: The reduction to the percent chance to get a critical strike now also reduces the damage dealt by damage over time effects by the same percentage. * Corrected the damage modifier calculation for Resilience when the attacker has bonus critical strike damage. * Power Regeneration: Any effect which triggers a change in your rate of power regeneration (Mana, Rage, Energy, Focus) will now cause an immediate reward of some power at the old rate of increase, and then begin new “ticks” of power at the new rate approximately 2 seconds later. This was done to improve functionality of abilities such as Evocation and Innervate so that they did not have wasted “ticks”. * Mac Movie Capture: the Mac client can now capture in-game video to QuickTime movie files using a configurable choice of codec (H.264, Motion JPEG, or Pixlet), resolution, and frame rate. Two new entries have been added to the Key Bindings dialog for start/stop recording and for cancellation of a recording. For more detailed configuration options please see the Mac Options panel in game. Mac OS X 10.4.9 and QuickTime 7.1.6 or better are required. Not all machines have enough performance to smoothly capture video at high frame rates; end user experimentation will be required to find appropriate settings for each system. * Pets are now affected by Paladin greater blessings. * Non combat pets may not be selected as the target for spells or abilities. * Being attacked by guardians, such as summoned Treants, will no longer automatically causes neutral guards to attack you. * Meeting Stones can no longer be used to summon players that do not meet the level requirements. PVP * Items that are indicated as quest items in their tooltips and have a “use” or “equip” ability will not work in PvP arenas. Druids * Cat Form (Night Elf) melee attack range was too short compared to Tauren Cat Form and other attack ranges. It has been increased. * Cyclone: It is no longer possible to Cyclone two targets at the same time in the outdoor world. * Cyclone: Paladin Auras, Trueshot Aura, and Aspect of the Pack will now be automatically reactivated when Cyclone wears off of a victim who had one of the abilities active. * Enrage: If this buff is clicked off early, the armor penalty it causes will now be removed as well. * Enrage and Furor should no longer initiate combat, though it will prevent rage decay for the duration. * Entangling Roots: It is no longer possible to have Entangling Roots on two targets at the same time in the outdoor world. * Entangling Roots: It is no longer possible to have more than one rank of this spell active on a player. * Force of Nature: Using this spell in a neutral town will no longer cause its victim to be attacked by town guards. It also will no longer cause nearby party members to lose stealth. * Hibernate and Entangling Roots duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds. * Hurricane: This spell is now affected by area damage caps. Its bonus damage coefficients have also been increased. * Hurricane: A tooltip error in rank 3 has been corrected. * Lacerate: The damage from this ability will now stack properly when two different characters are applying Lacerate to a target. * Mangle: The duration remaining graphic will now display properly for Mangle after it has been refreshed on a target. It will also no longer sometimes apply the Mangle debuff to nearby targets when the Mangle victim is killed by Mangle. * Nature's Grasp: This ability can now trigger while the Druid is sitting. * Tree of Life: The party aura from this shapeshift now extends the full 40-yard radius as stated in the tooltip. Hunters * Aspect of the Cheetah: This ability will now cause Hunters to become dazed when struck while sitting. * Aspect of the Pack: This ability will now cause party members to become dazed when struck while sitting. * Aspect of the Viper: This ability has received a slight redesign. The amount of mana regained will increase as the Hunter’s percentage of mana remaining decreases. At about 60% mana, it is equivalent to the previous version of Aspect of the Viper. Below that margin, it is better (up to twice as much mana as the old version); while above that margin, it will be less effective. The mana regained never drops below 10% of intellect every 5 sec. or goes above 50% of intellect every 5 sec. * Freezing Trap and Scare Beast duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds. * Hunter's Mark: The duration remaining graphic will now display properly for Hunter's Mark after it has been refreshed on a target, and will properly consume mana when recasting it to refresh its duration. * Kill Command will not charge the hunter mana if their pet is on passive. * Misdirection: Items used while Misdirection is active will now consume a charge correctly. * Steady Shot: The tooltip stating the percentage of Attack Power gained by Steady Shot was inaccurate and has been corrected. The damage remains unchanged. * Volley: This spell is now affected by area damage caps. Its bonus damage coefficients have also been increased. It also correctly consumes charges of Misdirection. Mages * Arcane Missiles: Some procs were not triggered by this spell and now will be (such as Eye of Magtheridon). The tooltip for this spell will now update correctly when a Mage is affected by spell haste. * Blizzard: This spell is now affected by area damage caps. Its bonus damage coefficients have also been increased. * Dragon's Breath: The movement-slowing component of this spell is now properly considered a Snare. Immunity and clearing effects will now work properly with it. * Frost Nova: This spell is now affected correctly by area damage caps. * Molten Armor: This armor can now be triggered while the Mage is sitting. * Polymorph duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds. * Slow: It is no longer sometimes possible to Slow two targets at the same time in the outdoor world. * Spellsteal now receives the proper amount of points from a stacked aura. Paladins * Blessing of Freedom cooldown increased to 25 seconds. * Blessing of Protection: This spell can no longer be cast on others when stunned. It can only be cast on self (to break the stun) under those circumstances. * Blessing of Kings, Light, Might, Salvation, Sanctuary and Blessing of Wisdom increased to 10 minutes. * Blessing of Sacrifice now has a 1-minute cooldown. * Consecration will now properly hit large creatures. * Greater Blessing of Kings, Light, Might, Salvation, Sanctuary and Wisdom increased to 30 minutes. * Guardian's Favor now increases duration of Blessing of Freedom by 2/4 seconds. * Eye for an Eye: This ability can now trigger while the Paladin is sitting. * Hammer of Wrath cast time reduced to .5 seconds, global cooldown reduced to .5 seconds. * Illumination: Paladins will now correctly gain mana from this ability if they sit down to drink right after a healing crit, and receiving mana from this ability will no longer cause a Paladin who is sitting to stand up. * Judgement: The Judgement spells will no longer cause triggered effects to go off twice. * Redoubt: This ability can now trigger while the Paladin is sitting. * Reckoning: This ability can now trigger while the Paladin is sitting. * Righteous Defense: In some cases this ability would fail to work properly when the Paladin casting it had just been crowd controlled by a creature. That is now fixed. * Seal of Righteousness: The tooltip for this ability has been improved. It now displays a different number for one-handed weapons and two-handed weapons, and adjusts to the speed of your current weapon. It displays a single number, rather than a range of numbers for different handedness and speeds. * Seal of Vengeance: The damage from this ability will now stack properly when two different characters are applying Seal of Vengeance effects to a target. * Seal of Vengeance duration increased to 15 seconds. In addition, when Seal of Vengeance strikes a target that already has 5 applications you will cause instant Holy damage. Priests * Focused Power: This talent now increases the hit chance of all components of Mass Dispel correctly. * Inner Focus: This ability will no longer lose charges when Shadowguard or Touch of Weakness is triggered. * Lightwell: The heals from this ability are now increased by the bonus healing effects on the Priest. * Mass Dispel: The portion of this spell that removes immunity effects (Blessing of Protection, Ice Block, etc.), now has a chance to be resisted, and will display correctly to the combat log. It will no longer cause Rogues and Druids in Cat Form to lose stealth. * Mind Control: Creatures immune to this spell will now cause an immediate error message rather than make it seem like the spell succeeded with no effect. * Mind Control duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds. * Pain Suppression: This talent will now reduce the chance for any buff on the Priest to be dispelled, rather than reduce the chance of dispelling buffs cast while it is active. * Prayer of Mending: This spell can no longer jump to an Imp with Phase Shift active. It will also no longer cause the healed target to stand up. * Prayer of Mending: This ability will now be triggered when a player takes damage from effects placed on friendly targets. * Shadowguard: This ability will now work properly even when the Priest is stunned, fleeing, or incapacitated. * Shackle Undead: It is no longer possible to have Shackle Undead on two targets at the same time in the outdoor world. * Surge of Light: This ability now properly grants its effects to one and only one casting of Smite each time it activates. Interaction issues with Inner Focus have been fixed. * Touch of Weakness: This ability will now trigger properly if struck while mounted. Rogues * Blade Flurry: This ability will now do damage to secondary targets when the primary target takes no damage due to a damage shield (such as Power Word: Shield). * Elusiveness now reduces the cooldown of Blind by 8/15 seconds. * Master of Subtlety: The bonus damage from this talent is now properly removed when a Rogue loses stealth from zoning. * Sap: It is no longer sometimes possible to Sap two targets at the same time in the outdoor world. * Sap duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds. * Sword Specialization: This talent’s free extra attacks can no longer trigger additional extra attacks. Shaman * Earthbind Totem: This totem will no longer break Rogue stealth. * Earth Shield: It is no longer possible to Earth Shield two targets at the same time in the outdoor world. * Elemental Focus: The free spell triggered by a Lightning Overload will no longer consume this effect. * Flametongue Weapon: Damage lowered slightly on rank 6 so that it is never better than rank 7. * Focused Mind (Restoration) now reduces duration of Silence/Interrupt mechanics by 10/20/30%. * Lightning Shield: This ability will now work properly even when the Shaman is stunned, fleeing, or incapacitated. * Nature's Guardian: This ability can now trigger while the Shaman is sitting. * Totems: Totems that grant only friendly beneficial effects will no longer trigger attacks from neutral city guards. Warlocks * Banish, Seduction, Enslave Demon and Fear duration against PvP targets has been reduced to 10 seconds. * Drain Life: The tooltip for this spell will now update correctly when a Warlock is affected by spell haste. * Inferno: This spell will now cause the Infernal's attacks to put the Warlock into combat with neutral town guards. * Intercept (Felguard) will now cause damage to targets that are immune to stun. * Nether Protection: This ability can now trigger while the Warlock is sitting. * Nightfall: This ability can now trigger while the Warlock is sitting. * Rain of Fire: This spell is now affected by area damage caps. Its bonus damage coefficients have also been increased. * Seed of Corruption: Dead targets will no longer be erroneously counted toward the damage cap on this spell. * Shadow Embrace: The effect from this talent will no longer last indefinitely if applied while charmed by an NPC. Warriors * A Warrior's Overpower will properly become available when one of his Sword Specialization procs is dodged by another player. * Bloodrage should no longer initiate combat, though it will prevent rage decay for the duration. * Bloodrage: Warriors no longer remain in combat indefinitely if this ability is active while zoning. * Devastate: The duration remaining graphic will now display properly for Sunder Armor after it has been refreshed on a target by Devastate. * Intercept will now cause damage to targets that are immune to stun. * Sword Specialization: This talent’s free extra attacks can no longer trigger additional extra attacks. Items * Adamantite Bound Chest: This chest found in the outdoor world now contain level-appropriate loot. * Adamantite Bound Chest: These chests will no longer contain Adamantite Bars. * Adamantite Figurine: This item is no longer affected by global cooldowns. * Airman's Ribbon of Gallantry: The tooltip for this item now lists the effect duration. * Avatar Raiment Set: The set bonus for Renew now increases the duration of Renew by 3 seconds instead of increasing the target's resistance. * Black Qiraji Battletank: It is no longer possible to cast a spell while boarding this mount. * Blazefury Medallion: This item will no longer trigger against targets affected by Sap. * Blue Ogre Brew: This item now gives an error message when you attempt to use it outside of the Blade's Edge Plateaus. * Cerebral Cortex Compound: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * Characters with a full inventory who turn in a Deathwing Brood Cloak to Sky Commander Keller in exchange for an Apexis Crystal will now receive the crystal in the mail. * Corrected the sound made by many items when moved in players' inventories. * Corruptor Raiment Set: The pet healing bonus from this set is now triggered from damage dealt instead of damage received, at a lower percentage. Damage over time spells will trigger it correctly. * Corruptor Raiment: The heal from this set bonus can no longer be a critical heal. * Crown of the Sun: This item now makes the correct sound when moved in inventory. * Crystalweave Bracers: This item now makes the correct sound when moved in inventory. * Darkmoon Card: Madness: This item will no longer trigger from using Demonic Sacrifice on a pet. * Darkmoon Card: Crusade: This item can no longer trigger from Mind Soothe, Soothe Animal, or Mind Vision. * Deathmantle Armor Pieces: These items now make the correct sound when moved in inventory. * Defiler's Plate Spaulders: Honor cost of this item corrected to its intended value. * Design: Mystic Dawnstone: This recipe for a +8 resilience-rating gem will now always have a copy on the vendor initially when Halaa is captured by a faction and when the vendor restocks. * Enriched Terocone Juice: Using this item will no longer trigger a cooldown for using all other food and drink. Its purchase price has also been corrected. * Essence Infused Mushroom: This item can now be disenchanted. * Faceplate of the Impenetrable: This item now makes the correct sound when moved in inventory. * Fel Reaver’s Piston: This item will no longer be triggered by the healing generated by Vampiric Embrace. * Figurine of the Colossus: This item is no longer affected by global cooldowns. * Figurine of the Colossus: This item is now useable when the user has no mana. * Flasks: Various tooltips have been adjusted for consistency. * Formula: Enchant Chest - Major Resilience: Corrected a tooltip error. * Formula: Enchant Cloak - Dodge: This enchanting recipe is now available from the Lower City Quartermaster. The reagents required have been adjusted to match the level 70 content. * Formula: Enchant Cloak - Greater Fire Resistance: The reagents required for this recipe have been adjusted to better match the level 70 content. * Formula: Enchant Cloak - Greater Nature Resistance: The reagents required for this recipe have been adjusted to better match the level 70 content. * Formula: Enchant Cloak - Stealth: This enchanting recipe is now available from the Cenarion Expedition Quartermaster. The reagents required have been adjusted to match the level 70 content. * Formula: Enchant Cloak - Subtlety: This enchanting recipe is now available from the Thrallmar Quartermaster and Honor Hold Quartermaster. The reagents required have been adjusted to match the level 70 content. * Formula: Enchant Gloves - Superior Agility: This enchanting recipe is now available from the Keepers of Time Quartermaster. The reagents required have been adjusted to match the level 70 content. * Formula: Enchant Gloves - Threat: This enchanting recipe is now available from the Sha'tar Quartermaster. The reagents required have been adjusted to match the level 70 content. * Formula: Enchant Weapon - Greater Agility: This enchanting recipe is now available from the Violet Eye vendor. * Gizzard Gum: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * Greater Rune of Warding: Due to persistent bugs with its design, this item has been redesigned for patch 2.2. It now enchants a piece of chest armor so it has a chance per hit of giving you physical damage absorption. * Grips of Silent Justice: This item now makes the correct sound when moved in inventory. * Ground Scorpok Assay: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * Heavy Fel Iron Chest: These chests found in the outdoor world now contain level-appropriate loot. * Incarnate Raiment Set: The Flexibility buff from this set is no longer removed by taking damage. * Insignia of the Alliance: This item now indicates it removes effects instead of dispelling them. * Insignia of the Horde: This item now indicates it removes effects instead of dispelling them. * Kronk's Grab Bag: This bag will now always contain some item. * Leggings of Beast Mastery: The stamina and armor granted by this item for your pet have been increased. * Leggings of Divine Retribution: This item now makes the correct sound when moved in inventory. * Lesser Rune of Warding: Due to persistent bugs with its design, this item has been redesigned for patch 2.2. It now enchants a piece of chest armor so it has a chance per hit of giving you physical damage absorption. * Lionheart Champion: This item now has a sound effect on its proc. * Lionheart Executioner: This item now has a sound effect on its proc. * Lung Juice Cocktail: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * Mark of Defiance: This item is now triggered from landing harmful spells on a target, instead of just direct-damage spells. * Marshal's Silk Cuffs: Critical strike rating on this item now the same as General's Silk Cuffs. * Medallion of the Alliance: This item now indicates it removes effects instead of dispelling them. * Medallion of the Horde: This item now indicates it removes effects instead of dispelling them. * Merciless Gladiator’s Barrier: This spell damage shield has been added to the arena vendor. * Merciless Gladiator’s Legguards: This item now appears as a kilt. * Merciless Gladiator's Plate Helm: The melee hit rating on this item has been changed to hit rating (it now applies to melee and ranged). * Merciless Gladiator's Plate Helm will now properly hide facial hair. * Merciless Gladiator’s Redoubt: This healing shield has been added to the arena vendor. * Merciless Gladiator’s Ringmail Helm: This item will no longer disable hair from being displayed. * Merciless Gladiator’s Leather Spaulders: Critical strike rating was too low and has been fixed. * Merciless Gladiator's Touch of Defeat: This item now has a fire shoot animation to match its damage type. * Mr. Pinchy: Items received from Mr. Pinchy when your inventory is full will now be mailed to you. * Netherblade armor now has the correct sounds associated with it. * Oil of Immolation: Tooltip error corrected. * Pendant of the Violet Eye: This item will now trigger properly from spells that cost a percentage of base mana. * Power Infused Mushroom: This item can now be disenchanted. * Red Ogre Brew: This item now gives an error message when you attempt to use it outside of the Blade's Edge Plateaus. * Rift Stalker Armor: The pet healing set bonus now heals for a percentage of damage dealt by the Hunter. * R.O.I.D.S.: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * Sagefish Delight: The buff from this item has been modified to work the same as all other mana per 5 buffs, including display correctly on the character sheet. * Schematic: Fused Wiring: Vendors who sell this recipe will now properly restock it after a period of time. * Sheen of Zanza: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * Shiny Red Apple: Druids in animal forms can no longer eat this food item. * Shuriken of Negation: Item level and stats increased to match other items in from Gruul. * Six Demon Bag: The damage spells cast by this item no longer benefit from a player’s bonus spell damage effects. * Skyguard Rations: Tooltip error corrected. * Skyguard Silver Cross: The tooltip for this item now lists the effect duration. * Smoked Sagefish: The buff from this item has been modified to work the same as all other mana per 5 buffs, including display correctly on the character sheet. * Spirit of Zanza: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * Spyglass of the Hidden Fleet: This item is now useable by shapeshifted Druids. * Staff of Natural Fury: Tooltip clarified to indicate it reduces the base mana cost of shapeshifts, not the final cost. * Stormstout: Corrected the tooltip due to capitalization inconsistency. * Swiftness of Zanza: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * Talon of Al'ar: The bonus damage to all Shot abilities now provides the full bonus to Scatter Shot and Silencing Shot. * Talasite Owl: The effect from this item will now last its intended full duration. * The blood elf paladin quest reward Scourgebane now works against demons as well as undead. * Trappings of the Unseen Path Set: The buff on your pet from this set bonus will no longer appear to be constantly running out and refreshing. * Trogg Ale: Corrected the tooltip due to capitalization inconsistency. * Unstable Talasite: The tooltip on this gem now indicates it counts as blue and yellow, and it behaves accordingly. * Veteran’s Scaled Belt: Stats have been adjusted to correct budget. * Veteran’s Scaled Greaves: Stats have been adjusted to correct budget. * Voidheart Set: The tooltips for the two-piece bonuses have been adjusted slightly so that there is no longer a blank set bonus. The functionality of the set bonus was unchanged. * Warbringer Armor Set: The bonus from Revenge will now apply correctly to Shield Slam. * Wild Draenish Vest: This item now makes the correct sound when moved in inventory. * Windrider Mounts: These items now make the correct sound when moved in inventory. * Winterfell Firewater: This item's tooltip now indicates it counts as an elixir. * World Breaker: The bonus from this item being triggered will no longer fade before it can provide its benefit. * Wolfshead Helm: This helm will no longer give twice the rage it was intended to give. Professions * Various crafting recipes have been added to the Violet Eye faction vendor. * Triggered Effects: Tradeskill recipes will no longer trigger items that are designed to be triggered by only combat spells. Blacksmithing * Changed the set bonuses afforded by Fel Iron Plate to increased hit chance and Strength. Enchanting * Nexus Transformation: This recipe to transform a Nexus Crystal into a Small Prismatic Shard has been added to some Enchanting trainers. * Small Prismatic Shards: This recipe to transform a Large Prismatic Shard into 3 Small Prismatic Shards has been added to some Enchanting trainers. * Large Prismatic Shard: It is no longer possible to gain skill points in Enchanting from this recipe. Quests * During the quest, "The Smallest Creatures", the marmot's stealth ability is working once again. * Firewing Warlocks are less likely to want to engage in melee combat. * Fixed an issue wherein a character with a darkrune would not be able to turn it in to Gahk in return for a crystalforged darkrune unless they first completed the daily quest "Banish More Demons" that day. * In the Bad Medicine quest in Stranglethorn, Jungle Remedies can now be found on Jungle Fighters. * In Hillsbrad, additional Syndicate Papers were added to the Corahn's Dagger subzone Syndicate camp. Quest text was changed to reflect this. * Mawg Grimshot's flavor events have been fixed. * Resolved issues with Obsidia, Rivendark, Insidion, and Furywing sometimes not responding to their eggs being used. * The duration of the Apexis Relic and Apexis Monument beams was slightly reduced, to more easily separate 2 back-to-back beams. * The following Quest Objects will no longer briefly despawn when looted: Mythology of the Titans, Compendium of the Fallen, Maiden's Folly Charts, Maiden's Folly Log, Spirit of Silverpine Charts, Spirit of Silverpine Log. * Various issues breaking the "Showdown" quest fight have been resolved. Dungeons and Raids Caverns of Time- Battle of Mount Hyjal * Faction and loot rewards have been added to non-boss mobs in the Battle of Mount Hyjal raid event. The faction awarded by bosses has been decreased to balance this. Caverns of Time- Escape from Durnholde Keep * When the limit on Thrall respawns after event failure has been reached, the Epoch Hunter will now properly despawn. * Human Illusion: This effect in Old Hillsbrad will no longer be applied to Dwarf and Human Priests when they exit Shadowform. Karazhan * Nightbane's Distracting Ash can now be removed with Cloak of Shadows. * Tinhead in Karazhan is now immune to bleeds. Scholomance * Ras Frostwhisper's Frost Armor Chilled effect is now properly classified as a snare mechanic. Tempest Keep: Mechanar * Raging Flames in the Nethermancer Sepethrea encounter have had their movement speed reduced slightly in heroic mode. Tempest Keep: The Eye * The spells cast by High Astromancer Solarian have been extensively reworked. Wrath of the Astromancer is a now completely different in function. Mark of the Astromancer has been renamed to Light of the Astromancer and no longer reduces Arcane resistance. A player's Arcane Resistance now also provides normal damage mitigation to Solarian's spells. User Interface * Improved the handling of items with charges on the action bar. * Fixed an issue where moveable frames would end up off screen after changing either to or from a widescreen resolution. * Fixed an issue where moveable frames would end up off screen after changing the UI scale. * Fixed issue where font strings would get clipped when the UI was scaled. * The pitchLimit console command has been re-enabled. * If you specify a target for a spell cast in a macro that does not exist, it will show an error instead of defaulting to your current target. * Conditional macros with multiple targets will use the appropriate context sensitive target for visual range feedback. * Conditional macro processing has been greatly optimized. * Macros with specific cast targets will no longer cast on your current target if the specified target doesn’t exist. * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros Forum. World Environment * The following old-world factions have had their acquisition rate significantly increased: Cenarion Circle, Argent Dawn, Timbermaw Hold. * Adjusted Yowler's level down to 20 (from 25). * Adjusted the level of Redridge Bashers and Alphas. * Arcane Missiles: When cast by creatures, this spell will now properly cause activation of pets set to defensive mode. * Azuregos: The tooltip on this creature's Frost Breath now correctly indicates Frozen rather than impairing movement. * Chieftain Mummaki: This creature can now be pickpocketed. * Doctor Maleficus: This creature can now be pickpocketed. * Dragonmaw Peon: The creature now has the correct pickpocket loot. * Fixed an improper dialog option on Carolyn Ward, a Rogue Trainer in Undercity, when the player's Lockpicking was 300-324. * Highlord Mastrogonde: This creature now always drops at least a good quality item. * Minor Fairbreeze Village fixes: The general goods vendor was moved from home to the lower inn, the pet vendor was moved from the upper inn to home, the upper inn is now flagged as an inn. * Mo’arg Doomsmith: This creature now drops Marks of Sargeras rather than Marks of Kil’jaeden. * Monstrous Kaliri: This creature now has loot. * Quest target Fel Spirits are now considered undead. * Vindicator Aeus in the Aldor bank is no longer attackable by players who are members of the Scryer faction. * Sethekk Ravenguard: The Howling Screech from this creature is now properly considered a Snare, and is clearable by Escape Artist and other abilities that remove Snares. * Skettis Windwalker: The Cyclone effect from this creature can now be cleared by PvP trinkets and Bestial Wrath/The Beast Within. * Skulloc Soulgrinder in Blade's Edge now correctly summons Sundered Ghosts to aid him in battle. * Void Reaver: The Arcane Orb ability used by this creature will now correctly Daze players affected by Aspect of the Pack or Aspect of the Cheetah. * Wyrmcult Blackwhelp: This creature now can be skinned but can no longer be pickpocketed. Mac * Additional graphic optimization utilizing AltiVec for PowerPC-Mac and SSE for Intel-Mac. This provides some performance benefit on systems where vertex animation shaders are either unavailable or disabled (recommended on systems with Intel integrated video). * Mac Options dialog has been added to the primary options panel. This dialog offers configuration options for any features that are presently unique to the Mac client, such as iTunes Remote and Movie Capture. * New iTunes Remote configuration options have been added to the Mac Options panel. Bug Fixes * Pets will no longer chase players that Vanish. * Stacked items will no longer disappear from a player’s inventory when zoning multiple times. * The WoW client on Windows no longer defaults to 800x600 video resolution if the WoW resolution is higher than the desktop resolution when going from fullscreen mode to windowed mode. * The Temple Concubine's polymorph no longer has the pig icon appearing when it sheeps a player but now shows the proper sheep icon. * Player using ranged attacks while under the shapeshift effects of the spell: Torment of the Worgen, will now play attack animations * The Toxic Spore Bats in the Lady Vashj encounter will now properly despawn if the raid party wipes. * Toxic Spores in the Lady Vashj encounter can no longer kill phase shifted imps. * Anzu can no longer be kited far from his spawn point and will properly leash. * The Doomguard Punisher will no longer hit players not involved in the Legion Ring Event. * Dressing room models for females are now showing the correct head when transformed into a Fel Orc via the Dragonmaw Illusion. * The trash pulls in the Grand Promenade will now shut off after the Blood Elf Council are killed. * Players can now accept daily quests even after their daily quest limit has been reached. 2.2.0